Everyday Antics
by gintaro
Summary: What would happen if the YYH gang used their powers not in battle but in everyday life? This series of really short stories will explore just that. Characters from all over the YYH universe will eventually be involved.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Taking a tiny break from my multi-chapter story to write this because I thought it was too cute to not write.

* * *

"How many times have I told you morons _not_ to use your powers near my temple?" Genkai growled as she pointed to her burning gates.

"Hey Ba-chan! Don't look at me! Shortstack here cheated and used his fist of the mortal frame on me!" Yusuke protested, hands up in the air in both a gesture of apology and surrender. Standing off to the side, Hiei shot looks of malice in all directions, remorse not being a feeling he was familiar with.

"Hey Master Genkai, lemme help ya!" Jin blurted out, happy that there's finally something he can do to repay the grumpy old woman for his training and worm his way into her good books. Before anyone could stop him, Jin grabbed his demon energy into a ball, drew his arms to his side, then released his wind barrier with a wild swing of his arms, literally fanning the fire.

By the time the fire was finally extinguished, it had burned down not only the main torii gate of the temple, but also the storage building, the chozuya purifying pavilion, part of the administration office, and the hall of worship.

Jin spent the rest of training writing lines in the sand of the temple's rock garden.

_I will not use my demon energy in the temple.  
__I will not use my demon energy in the temple.  
__I will not use my demon energy in the temple.__  
_

…

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it! 3


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: KyoHana - Thank you for your kind review! I have some more ideas lined up for this and will write more when I can. Hope you enjoy this one as much as you did the last. :D

* * *

"What's an onsen?" Hiei pointed at the travel pamphlet on Kurama's desk.

Turning from his homework to face the compact demon on his window sill, Kurama explained, "An onsen is a natural spring with water that has been geothermally heated. It's a common practice for ningens in this country to soak in the springs for relaxation. Especially since they —"

"You going to one?" Hiei was not interested in Kurama's long-winded explanations, and wasn't about to let him launch into one.

"I'm afraid not," Kurama frowned. "Between work for the Spirit World and keeping up a human facade, I can't possibly take the time off to go all the way North to Hokkaido to soak in an onsen, as much as I'd love to. The outdoor hot springs there are espec—" Before Kurama could go on, Hiei had already disappeared out the window.

The next day, Hiei reappeared as Kurama was walking home from school.

"Come with me, fox."

Curious, Kurama allowed himself to be led into a wooded area that sheltered a pond.

"You can have your onsen now." Hiei crouched down and dipped a single finger into the pond before blasting his ki into the chilly water. In an instant, the entire pond was simmering. With a hint of pride in his face, Hiei turned his head to address Kurama, "See fox? No need to go North."

Kurama knelt to pick up a dead fish from the water's edge. He didn't have the heart to break it to Hiei, but there was no way the finicky fox would ever bathe in boiled fish soup.


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you KyoHana, Gimei, and Kimiangel02 for your kind reviews! I'm glad you guys enjoyed the first two chapters! This next one kind of continues from the first chapter. Enjoy! :D

* * *

"Oi Yusuke! You've got to see this!"

"Beat it Kuwabara! I'm training right now! Granny's got me doing 1000 of these chin-ups and I'm losing count cause of you."

"No wait! Seriously, you've got to see this ad!" The carrot-top shoved a tablet in Yusuke's face. A streaming video was on pause.

Never one to resist a good distraction, Yusuke instinctively hit play then watched as he continued his exercise.

An overly enthusiastic female voice launched into a cosmetic product pitch atop a pink backdrop of swirling computer generated graphics.

"Wish you could turn back time and revive dull aging skin? Well now you can! Introducing the revolutionary anti-aging miracle serum from Shiseiko."

An translucent purple bottle dramatically raised from the bottom of the screen. Special effects added cheesy sparkles that swirled around the product.

"Made from the extract of crushed pearls and pure hiruseki oil, this serum removes 40 years of pollution, aging, and wrinkles off your skin returning it to youthful elasticity." Animations of skin layers being revived and wrinkles being filled in flashed across the screen.

"90% of our testers agree, this revolutionary anti-aging miracle serum works wonders. Still in doubt? Watch as Miss G's skin restore its youthful vitality before your eyes!" A severe looking older woman with shoulder-length wavy pink hair appeared on the screen and slowly morphed into a beautiful younger woman.

Mouth agape, Yusuke dropped from the chin-up bar. "No way! That's Granny!"

"Yup," Kuwabara added. "Talk about selling your soul to big corpor—"

Before he could continue, Genkai appeared whacking them both in one swift movement. The tablet fell from Kuwabara's hands and shattered on the pavement.

"How else am I gonna pay for temple repairs after you dimwits burned half the place down?"

* * *

A/N: Hehe..I wish I had Genkai's powers.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I know it hasn't been very long since my last update, but this little story came to me so quickly.

Thank you Picture san for the lovely review!

* * *

No one had wanted to invite Shishiwakamaru to the party. The demon was honorless, arrogant, pompous, and downright rude. No one, that is, except for the very lovely Yukina. There was no way Kawabara Kazuma could deny his sweet angel, his sugar-coated lemon butter cookie, the blue hydrangea of his heart, and so, Kazuma extended the invite.

As expected, Shishiwakamaru didn't even bother to transform to his human form to mingle with the other guests, preferring to sulk on top of the bookcase after being kicked off the window sill by a certain equally sullen ki youkai.

Not even Yusuke's jolly attitude, nor Botan's non-stop chattering, nor sweet Yukina's gentle encouragement could rouse the demon into speaking. The party ended without anyone successfully conversing with the violet-blue haired demon.

Kazuma had to admit one thing though, Shishiwakamaru was good for taking out the trash. A quick wave of his cape of no return and the post-party mess was randomly sent to another corner of the three worlds.

Far away in reikai, several dozen empty beer cans suddenly plummeted onto Koenma's head.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Thank you to the sugar sweet KyoHana for your constant support! Here's one for your favorite pairing!

* * *

It was New Year's Eve in Ningenkai and Kurama was stuck in Makai fulfilling his patrol duties for Enki. The redhead had wanted to take part in the festivities back home with his family and made his displeasure plain to Hiei and Karasu, his patrol mates, by endlessly boring them with descriptions of holiday delicacies he was missing out on, the excitement of the Year End count-down, the Shinto temple visit that was a tradition within his family, the fantastic fireworks display, the New Year's kiss at the stroke of midnight —

Wait. Did he say New Year's kiss? Hiei perked up and was suddenly interested in the perpetual rambling. Of course, there was no telling what time it actually was in Makai as none of them held a watch and the cloud cover was too thick to tell the position of the moon. But maybe, just maybe, if he managed to impress the fox enough, he would earn a kiss!

Using Kurama's description of a bright, exploding, and flashing fireball as a guide, Hiei gathered his energy into little fire orbs and shot them up into the sky. Kurama suddenly fell silent as he watched the blazing fireballs create streaks of bright light that cut the ink black Makai sky in half and then...nothing, no explosion.

Never one to be outdone, Karasu grabbed the closest creature, an unfortunate Makai bird, injected his ki into it and launched it into the sky, creating an equally impressive trail of light. As the projectile reached its apex, Karasu flared his powers to detonate it into a dazzling display of radiant fire.

For a brief moment, Kurama looked impressed, Hiei sulked, and Karasu puckered his lips, ready to claim a kiss.

And then bits of bird gore started raining on them.

Hiei smirked. There'll be no kissing tonight.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Thank you KyoHana! No K&H this time, but I hope you'd enjoy it all the same.

* * *

Yusuke was blindfolded, bat in his hands, with a bulky object dangling on a piece of string in front of him. This was target practice, but no matter how many times he swung he kept missing the mark. Every time he missed, he could feel the the target swinging wildly by the change in airflow.

Next to him Hiei snickered disgustedly, Kuwabara cheered and hooted mockingly, and even Kurama accidentally let out an unkind chuckle.

Granny was berating him now, slinging insult after insult at him, "You idiot! How many times have I told you to work on your intuition? You're all brawl and no brains. What mighty god did I anger to get stuck with such a useless disciple? Is focusing your attention such a foreign concept to you that you can't even make one clean strike?"

Frustrated, Yusuke snarled and tossed the bat aside. Channeling his energy to his right fist, he released a torrent of ki at the target, finally hitting it and smashing it into hundreds of little pieces.

Candy spilled forth.

"Well, I suppose that's one way of breaking a pinata," Kurama observed drolly.


End file.
